


Countdown

by toxicmew



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboys, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Park Chanyeol, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, it'll be more prevalent in the sequel it's just hinted at here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: If Zitao thought about the slick vibrator he was keeping pressed deliciously up against his prostate he would cum, and that wasn’t allowed.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I didn't know I could actually accomplish writing porn but here we are. Shout out to Caden for screaming with me about exo in various different sex scenarios that resulted in this being created. Also Josh you the bro what up thx for editing it because I wouldn't stop whining. Anyway without further ado, enjoy Taozi as a camboy. You guys can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) after if you want~

Zitao huffed out an aggrieved sigh, taking a long moment to focus only on his breathing. In  _ two-three-four _ , hold  _ two-three-four _ , out  _ two-three-four _ . Rinse, repeat,  _ focus _ . He had to clear his mind. He couldn’t think about the fact that his thighs were trembling or that his wrist was aching from the constant push and pull motion, he couldn’t think of the  _ want _ . There was sweat beading across his forehead, his silk robe was sticking along his spine uncomfortably, and it was so,  _ so _ hot. He shouldn’t think about it though, he couldn’t.

If Zitao thought about the slick vibrator he was keeping pressed deliciously up against his prostate he would cum, and that wasn’t allowed. Narrowing his eyes at the timer ticking away on his monitor, he resumed counting his breaths and instead diverted his attention to the comments flooding the chat. He needed something to distract him from the pressure, the intensity, because Zitao was too damn stubborn to let himself fail at the set challenge. A watcher had sent three hundred thousand won his way for this, because Zitao was  _ amazing  _  at what he did.

He was also one of the few hybrids that also earned their living by being a camboy, but that was neither here nor there. Sure, he may be exploiting a rather deprived audience that was only one step away from watching furry porn (Jongdae’s words) but that wasn’t his fault. He was just taking advantage of what nature gave him. Which, in his case, was both a magnificent body and the partial DNA of a silver fox.

His white tipped tail was a rather obvious reminder of that fact, especially with the way it was held straight and rigid, up out of the way of his hole because he couldn’t block the camera, damn it. Clenched and quivering, Zitao let out a long whine when he unconsciously shifted on his knees, inner muscles shivering and balls tightening as the vibrator shifted along his walls. Panting harshly, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment in an effort to regain focus. He only had a minute left. He could make it.

He needed to focus on something else, like the way his cock was leaking precum out onto his bed sheets, and the fact that he would be forced to do laundry once he recovered from this streaming session. He had no clean sheets left after all, and even his pillowcases would need washing after the last viewer had had him hump up against one until he came with a loud cry. How his roommate - a rather adorable if flighty bird hybrid by the name of Chanyeol - still remained oblivious to his occupation despite how loud Zitao could get was a complete mystery. Then again the redhead was also completely clueless to the gigantic fucking crush Zitao had on him, so it wasn’t that surprising in hindsight.

Still, at least that viewer had left him with a great request to fulfill. It was rather innocent all things considered, but satisfying all the same. It left Zitao in charge of how long he would drag it out for, how he would act, and the only stipulation was that he humped his pillow like a horny teenager while doing  it. The fact that they actually paid Zitao  _ more _ than the fucker he was currently over-stimulating his prostate for was just the cherry on top. Zitao genuinely lamented the fact that the previous patron always seemed to log out right around Zitao’s third orgasm. It was a pity, especially since he usually only had one more in him to go. Whoever that person was could at least stick around to the end. They did show up to every biweekly stream he hosted though, so that was a good compromise he supposed.

Zitao was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by a loud ringing. The time on his monitor flashed red zeros at him mockingly as he let out a hiccuping gasp, collapsing forward against the mattress as the toy abruptly shifted against his prostate. That was all he needed to send him over the edge, whimpers escaping his throat as he pumped his hips in two, three, four quick drags against the already soiled sheets. The damp fabric was both heaven and hell against his cock, stimulating and painful but it was so  _ good _ . Even if he was already so sensitive he could feel honest to fuck tears tickling at the corner of his eyes. Zitao let out a long moan, chest heaving, spine shuddering and muscles relaxing all at once.

Then he was quickly shifting his hand back towards his hole, pained whimpers dropping from his lips and lubed fingers slipping against the base of the vibrator, clawing half-broken yelps out of him as he searched for the off switch. It took a long, painful moment because the toy was still  _ right there _ , before he finally turned it off. Zitao collapsed again, muscles and brain an equally liquified form of pure bliss. His breath leaving him all at once in a satisfied sigh.

Zitaodidn’t shift to remove the toy though, he wasn’t ready for the aching emptiness that would immediately follow, especially considering he had just spent at least two hours filled to the brim. He always managed to impress himself with his own stamina, picking out four of the highest bidders for the night and then  _ achieve _ whatever they requested from him. Sure, it could be frustrating at times, what with how much of a brat Zitao could be it was impossible not be annoyed with some of his viewers. Zitao would put up with it, though. They paid the bills after all, and at least Zitao would be relaxed as fuck for the next couple of days.

Taking another deep breath Zitao took an extra moment to gather himself mentally before he was pushing up onto his knees once again, eyes locked on his monitor. There was a tiny window up in the corner of the screen that displayed what he was streaming and stared at his tail twitching and ears perking forward. Zitao could see the way the vibrator shifted with the movement, wincing at the sensitivity he could feel against his strained muscles, and he could see how his hole was a red, puffy mess with lube shining thickly in the light. It was a lewd sight, but at least he knew splurging on those new lights was a good choice. The higher resolution camera was as well, given how clear the video quality was and just how  _ much _ Zitao could see.

He was vain enough to look for another moment, even stretching his arms out in front of him and dropping his chest like a lazy cat. He let his fingers knead at the blankets, tail flicking in amusement as he moved from watching himself to instead read through the quickly moving chat. There were constant pop-ups of donations, five to ten thousand little tidbits of won just adding to his bank account from a simple stretch.

Zitao let a sly little smirk stretch over his lips, pushing himself back up onto his arms and shaking his ass teasingly for a moment before he was turning and stalking forward towards the camera. There was another monitor just behind the camera stand, keyboard and mouse within easy reach. First though he had to sign off, turning his gaze towards the lens with a smile. The viewers couldn’t see it, of course - the only part of his wardrobe Zitao never removed was his face masks - but they could tell by the way his eyes crinkled slightly, hear it in the tone of his voice when he started to speak, “that’s all for tonight guys. I’m sorry if your requests weren’t chosen, try to pitch in a bit more next time.”

The wink was probably a bit sleazy, Zitao could already hear Jongdae mocking him for it when the pervert went through Zitao’s video archives the next time he needed some good wank bank material. It sent a few more won his way though, so Zitao would indulge in the action no matter what the fucker said.

He read through a few more comments, giggling at a few of the more idiotic ones and answering the general questions about his next stream even if the information was already on his page. It was getting late though, and he needed to wash his sheets and get a shower. Probably get something to eat too, considering how many calories he had just burned.

That in mind, Zitao waved a hand at the camera, “anyway, I’ll be back Thursday night. If you become a patron you might get a few nudes beforehand though, so please check the link on my profile. Until then, bye-bye!”

Reaching forward, Zitao was quick to stop the stream, keeping eye contact before the screen went black. Once it did though he was already double and triple checking that it really,  _ really _ was off along with picking the camera off it’s tripod and powering it down as well. Then he was able to collapse onto his back, carefully avoiding landing on both his tail and the puddle of cum he had made in the center of the bed now that precautions had been taken. He had had one too many accidents where he had left the stream accidentally on, leaving to his viewers getting the extra sight of Zitao laying back on his mattress comfortably, robe untied and fingers softly stroking down his body. Some days, like today, Zitao even liked to throw his head back, legs spreading and feet flat on the mattress so that he could sweep a hand down his chest, fingers avoiding his still aching cock and instead moving down to prod at his entrance.

Zitao let out a slight hiss at first contact, muscles quivering and even his cock jumping at the sensitivity. It was only made worse by the vibrator still lodged inside him, a solid weight for him to clench down on. It wasn’t that large to be honest, nor did it have much of a girth. It wasn’t as satisfying as having a real cock settled inside him, but none of his toys could really live up to the real thing. Not even the really big ones that he would suction onto the floor and ride until he came, the ones that would reach  _ so _ deep and leave him aching and sore for hours afterward. They were good, they were  _ great _ , but Zitao was so tired of having to do all the work. He just wanted someone else to take him apart for a change, but given the way his love life looked that was a lost cause.

Right on cue there was thump from the front of the apartment, the door slamming closed and the sound of shoes being kicked off. Zitao let out a long sigh, eyes closed in resignation even as he gripped carefully at the base of his toy and tugged it slowly and carefully out.

The way his muscles naturally tightened in an effort to suck it back in sent electric sparks up his spine but it was over too soon, not enough length to draw it out for that long. So Zitao simply set the vibrator aside before he was quickly moving his hand back towards his entrance, residual lube making the easily slide of his fingers back in practically bliss.

Breathing out a satisfied breath Zitao pushed his legs further apart, thighs straining and mind screaming at him to  _ stop, stop, no, you’ve had enough _ . He hadn’t though, not really. Zitao had an edge, and he loved jumping off it.

With that in mind he angled his fingers, thrusting forward harshly.

The yelp that left his throat was practically a hiccup, his eyes snapping open at the sensation and tears gathering before he was sliding them closed yet again in bliss. Head tipping back even farther Zitao half-heartedly repressed the reverberating groan that left him, acknowledging that Chanyeol  _ had _ just came back home. It wasn’t a good thought to have at a time like this though, because it was barely a second before he was picturing the man doing this to Zitao. His hands were thicker, knuckles bulging just slightly in a way that Zitao  _ knew _ would catch at his rim before he was properly stretched and loose. It wouldn’t take long for the elder to have him reduced to a whimpering, pleading mess. The fact that Chanyeol would listen to him though, that he would try his damnedest to make Zitao feel as good as possible just made the image more potent. That was how Chanyeol was, after all. He gave and he gave because he just wanted his friends to be happy, he just wanted people to smile at him and pat his shoulder and thank him for doing a good job because that’s what he was - good.

Chanyeol was just good.

“Chan- fuck, no, can’t-” Zitao turned on his side, curling tightly even as he continued to massage his inner walls, free hand moving up to his mouth just so he could bite at his wrist and silence his moans. He couldn’t call out for Chanyeol, not now.

Hopefully not ever, though.

With that thought and another brush against his prostate Zitao was coming with a pitiful whine, a bare trickle of cum leaking out of his exhausted cock.

 


End file.
